Los Malfoy
by AliciaBlackM
Summary: ¿Nunca te has preguntado cómo se libró Lucius Malfoy de Azkaban en la primera caída de Voldemort? Quizá no sea exactamente lo que te imaginaste. [One-shot] [Este fic participa en el reto "It's birthday time!" del foro El Mapa del Mortífago.] [Editado]


_**N/A (28/07/2017):**_

 **Editados posibles dedazos, verbos, errores, tildes, guiones y demás. La trama en _sí_ sigue siendo la misma.**

* * *

 _ **N/A original (31/07/2015):**_

 **Hi! Vengo con este OS que como siempre:**

 _ **Este fic participa en el reto "It's birthday time!" del foro El Mapa del Mortífago.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es mío aunque J.K Rowling diga lo contrario. Naah, solo la trama es mía.**_

* * *

 **Agradecimientos a _TamaraBelenVillar_ porque su comentario me recordó que tenía que subir la participación.**

* * *

 _ **-Los Malfoy-**_

 **Capítulo único.**

—Lucius querido, ¿qué haces? —preguntó Narcissa mirando extrañada a su marido—. Vas a despertar a Draco.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Simplemente estoy asegurándome de que todo este oculto.

—¿Oculto por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—No, nada. Algo sin importancia —replicó él ocultando con magia todos los libros de magia oscura de la biblioteca.

—Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. Me explicas ahora mismo qué está pasando o me veré obligada a sacártelo con mi varita —exigió la mujer con un tono de voz peligroso.

—Cissy cariño, el Lord ha caído.

—¿Qué?

—Me acaba de avisar Dolohov —explicó mientras sacaba brillo a todas las cosas de la casa—. El Ministerio se dirige hasta aquí. Me han vinculado con Voldemort.

—No querido, no lo han hecho —le dijo la mujer suavemente mientras se sentaba en el sillón de cuero de la biblioteca—. ¿Tienen alguna prueba que te vincule directamente con el Lord?

—No lo sé, no lo creo. He sido meticuloso.

—¿Entonces qué te preocupa? Si insisten mucho yo puedo intervenir perfectamente. Ya sabes que mentir y actuar se me dan muy bien.

—¿Y qué les dirás cuando lleguen?

—Deja que lleguen y ya lo descubrirás.

Casi una hora después el cuerpo de aurores se presentó junto a la Ministra de Magia, Millicent Magnold.

—Buenas noches —saludó cortésmente Narcissa cuando abrió la puerta.

—Buenas noches —respondió la Ministra.

—¿A qué debo el honor de su inesperada presencia? —preguntó.

—Señora Malfoy nos ha llegado información de que su marido Lucius Malfoy está vinculado con el recién caído Voldemort.

—¡Oh! Pasen, pasen. No se debe tratar asuntos de esta magnitud en un lugar como este.

Narcissa se dirigió a la sala de arte donde Lucius fingía leer un libro junto a la chimenea de mármol.

—Lucius querido, tenemos visita.

—¿Ah, sí? —Levantó la vista fingiendo sorpresa al ver a la ministra junto a los aurores.

—¿A qué debo el placer de su visita, Ministra Millicent?

—Buenas noches, señor Malfoy. Me ha llegado información que lo vincula con el señor Oscuro.

—¿A mí? ¿Qué clase de información es esa? ¿Hay pruebas?

—No, no hay pruebas físicas, pero si hay recuerdos de ente que ha estado en los ataques de Lord Voldemort que confirman su presencia allí, ayudando a ese mago.

Lucius tragó en grueso mientras miraba de reojo a Narcissa, que se aliso la falda y salió de la habitación.

—No sé qué responderle a eso, Ministra.

—Dígame Lucius, ¿es usted un mortífago? ¿Está relacionado con Voldemort y su causa?

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—Entonces no le importará enseñarme su antebrazo izquierdo.

—¿Mi antebrazo?

—Sí, ¿hay algún problema?

—¡No!, claro que no. —A regañadientes Lucius extendió el brazo dejando que Alastor Moody subiese la manga revelando así la marca tenebrosa.

—Con que no era un mortífago, ¿eh? —replicó la ministra al ver la marca.

—Y ha dicho la verdad, Ministra Millicent. Mi marido no es un mortífago.

Todos se giraron viendo como Narcissa entraba otra vez en la habitación, pero acompañada de un pequeño revoltijo de mantas verdes y plateadas en sus brazos.

—¿A qué se refiere Señora Malfoy?

—Es verdad que mi marido estuvo en esas batallas y es verdad que tiene esa marca. Pero Lucius fue sometido a la maldición Imperio unos meses antes de que naciese nuestro hijo Draco.

—¿Cómo?

—En Enero cuando estaba en mi cuarto mes de embarazo el señor Oscuro y algunos de sus seguidores se presentaron en nuestra casa y trataron de unirnos a su causa. Pero tanto Lucius como yo nos negamos a ello así que el Señor Oscuro nos amenazó de muerte os dijo que acabaría con la vida de nuestro hijo y con la nuestra si no nos uníamos a él. Así que lo hicimos. Pero Lucius nunca creyó en su causa y no realizaba las cosas que ese horrible hombre le pedía —explicó Narcissa con lágrimas en los ojos—. Fue entonces cuando en Abril, dos meses antes del nacimiento de nuestro bebé, el señor Oscuro le lanzó un Imperius a Lucius. No fue hasta hace unas horas cuando el efecto de la maldición se fue.

Alastor y Millicent intercambiaron miradas mientras veían como Narcissa se derrumbaba llorando sobre el sillón y Lucius cogía a su hijo en brazos.

—He estado sometido a esa horrible maldición meses, por fin puedo disfrutar de mi hijo, no me quiten esto por algo que no quise hacer.

—Entendemos su situación señor Malfoy y como vemos que no hay pruebas que lo puedan acusar le dejaremos libre. – Dijo la ministra, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta. – Sentimos haberles molestado a estas horas. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

Cuando ya habían pasado cerca de diez minutos Lucius lanzó un Muffliato a toda la casa y se acercó a su mujer que arrullaba suavemente a Draco.

—Cissy has hecho una interpretación magnifica —alabó el hombre mientras acariciaba el pálido rostro de su hijo.

—Ya te dije querido que mentir y actuar son dos cosas más que se me dan bien —dijo la mujer mientras sonreía a su marido—. No iba a permitir que mi esposo se quedase encerrado en Azkaban. Soy una Malfoy, pero ante todo una Black y nadie, ni siquiera Voldemort va a manchar mi apellido.

—¡Ay Cissy! A veces me preguntó cuál de los dos es la verdadera cabeza de esta familia.

—Lucius, querido. Está claro que soy yo, tú simplemente eres el que da la cara.

La mujer se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Lanzó una mirada a su Lucius que la siguió rápidamente subiendo las escaleras al segundo piso junto a ella. Entraron en el cuarto de Draco donde dejaron al niño en su estilosa y pulcra cuna de roble. La mujer le dio cuerda a una pequeña cajita de música para que el bebé se durmiese antes de salir al pasillo junto a su marido.

—Lucius, hay que mantener está familia en pie. Cueste lo que cueste.

—Lo sé Cissy —le dijo mientras entraban al cuarto principal.

—Pero hay algo que tienes que tener claro, Lucius Malfoy.

—¿El qué? —cuestionó extrañado.

—Si en algún momento tengo que decidir entre lo que creo y la gente a la que quiero. No dudaré al elegir —dijo la mujer mientras se ponía el camisón de seda—. Ya no eres mi prioridad Lucius Malfoy. Hace meses que dejaste de ser mi prioridad.

—¡Narcissa! No trates de irte por las ramas. ¿¡Que quieres decir!? —le exigió cabreado, ganándose una mirada fría por parte de la mujer.

—Si tengo que elegir entre tú junto al Señor Oscuro o mi hijo. Elegiré a mi hijo.

—¿Renunciarás a nuestra causa? —exclamó furioso.

—Renunciaría a mi propia vida si tengo la oportunidad de salvar a mi hijo.

—Eso es estúpido.

—¿Estúpido? ¿Qué pasa si nos encierran en Azkaban y nuestro hijo muere? ¿Quién hará que la familia Black y la familia Malfoy sigan adelante? Simplemente velo por el futuro de mi hijo.

—Draco será un mortífago.

—Draco será lo que tenga que ser Lucius. Y no hay más que hablar.

El hombre salió cabreado de la habitación maldiciendo el día en el que el instinto maternal-protector de Narcissa apareció.

El lord Oscuro nunca caería.

Narcissa jamás tendría que hacer esa decisión.

* * *

 **¿Y qué tal? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Increíble? ¿Horroroso? Not bad?**

 **Podéis comentarlo en los reviews y añadir a favoritos :3**

 **Ya sabéis Review y darle a Go!**

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM**.


End file.
